RobxKF: Christmas
by xTammyVx
Summary: All Robin wanted was his Christmas present. All Wally wanted was a good game of cat and mouse. -Details at top of fic-


**Pairings:**  
RobxKF

**Summary:**  
All Robin wanted was his Christmas present. All Wally wanted was a good game of cat and mouse.

**Rating**:  
K+ for a long smooch.

**Multi-chapter?**  
No.

**AN:**  
No comment.

Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It gives me a little thrill when I see [New Review] in my emails :3

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" M'gann cheered as she zoomed into the kitchen.

Heaving a yawn that she covered in a groan, Artemis tightened her rushed attempt at a ponytail. "M'gann, it's five in the morning. I thought you said this was an emergency."

The alien's green face contorted into a mixture of shock and horror. "It _is_ an emergency!"

"Christmas is _not_ an emergency."

"Have you not been pestered by Wally about the amazing gifts he's getting us?"

"Yes," Kaldur answered firmly. "I believe we all have."

As if materializing out of the shadows, Robin piped up. "Speaking of Speedy Gonzalas, where is he?"

"Jesus!" Artemis yelped, jumping forward. "Don't do that - I coulda taken your eye out!"

Robin smirked, glancing down at Artemis' automatically pigeon-toed stance. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

She straightened, lip curling animalistically at the boy.

"Don't tease her," Conner warned in a dangerous tone.

Seizing the opportunity to calm her boyfriend, M'gann rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around his firm waist. He in turn awkwardly patted her hair.

Robin pushed the pang of jealousy to the very edge of his mind. Despite the fact that Conner obviously couldn't show his feelings for the green girl with ease, they were lucky to have found each other. The alien from Mars and the clone of Superman.

"What's the emergency?"

The four teens jerked their heads towards the doorway in which Wally leant calmly.

"Nice to see that if there really _was_ one you'd be up at and at them with fists flying," Artemis commented with a roll of her eyes.

Wally raised a confident brow at the archer. "Calm the attitude, Blondie," he grinned, "or I may just withhold your present."

It didn't survive more than half a second on her tanned features, but Robin didn't miss the way Artemis clenched her jaw. She could mask the enthusiasm well, but not perfectly. Though a proud girl-further confirmed as she planted her hands on her slender hips-Artemis had been bugged just as much as everyone else about the amazing surprises Wally had planned.

Well, everyone except Robin.

Now that he thought about it, it actually occurred to the boy that his friend had failed to mention it to him at all.

"Well," Wally shrugged, "I am nothing if not a man of my word."

He disappeared from sight, but was back before the breeze his fast feet left had so much as ruffled the hair on Robin's head carrying five large boxes. He handed one to M'gann, who shook it lightly, biting the left side of her plump lip. Conner took his from the boy's hands, managing to force a twitch from the corner of his usually rock-like lips. Artemis was doing well to contain her pregnant anticipation as hers was placed on the counter beside her elbow.

"Thank you," Kaldur smiled, laying his beside hers.

Wally sat back, the last box left behind him on the table. Robin didn't dare try to take it as he watched with curiosity while the girls picked at the bows - M'gann with an eager eye and Artemis in faked distain.

Like the morning sun, both faces lit up.

"Oh, Wally!" M'gann gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Conner peered over her shoulder. "It will look better _on_ you."

She squeezed her shoulders up in embarrassment, taking her eyes away from the mystery item for a split second before asking questions, finally ending with "How much did this cost you?"

"Not allowed to say."

"B-but..."

"No buts," he said firmly.

M'gann seemed to be melting inside. "It's just... just... _perfect_."

"Arty-smarty, a penny for your thoughts?" Wally grinned proudly.

Obviously more speechless than any of the team had _ever_ seen her, the girl fumbled for the words she'd lost.

"It's okay," he nodded, throwing his arms around her before Artemis could blink. "You don't need to thank me. It was either that or a shirtless pic, but I decided being sent to hospital after a mega-glomp wouldn't be the way to spend Christmas."

Robotically and not looked exceptionally pleased at the concept, the blonde returned his embrace, which surprised Robin. He tried to peek in, see what the fuss was about, but couldn't get past Kaldur's strong shoulder blocking his view.

"You're supposed to open it," M'gann whispered, drawing the Boy Wonder's attention to the pair as she tried to explain to a baffled Conner.

"Are you sure that's okay?" he asked. "It's kinda... pretty."

"It's fine," she giggled.

With a hefty sigh, Conner shrugged and gripped both sides, pulling them with such a quick and equal forced that the paper ripped straight down the centre. Wally caught the cardboard box before it hit the ground after disentangling himself from a misty-eyed Artemis.

"Not for dropping," he snorted, giving it back.

M'gann removed the cellotape for him as he tugged up the top.

Once again, the green-skinned girl was the one to be amazed. "Oh, Conner - it's just what you wanted!"

"It is..." he murmured, voice trailing off in awe. "Thank-you, Wally."

"All good, man," he grinned, raising his hand. Conner took it, pulling Wally into the bro-hug that the speedster had taught him, slap on the back included. Wally rubbed the spot, trying not to show that it hurt a little.

"Ah, nice to see you guys are up," a voice chirped.

"Black Canary," Kaldur greeted. "Good morning."

"And merry Christmas!" she smiled warmly. "Why so early?"

Still young-looking despite her lifestyle, Robin could just about justify Wally's playful flirting with the den-mother of the mountain. Alert eyes and firm legs added to the strong, powerful vibe emitted upon sight alone.

"Ooh, presents!" she continued, looking into the box and letting a lungful of breath through her full lips.

"I know, I know," Wally sighed. "I'm just amazing."

"Not to mention modest," the woman frowned. "Not that _I_ forgot - here."

Conner automatically took the box, unwrapped and plain. "What is it?" he asked in confusion.

"Condoms."

M'gann jumped back like she'd been zapped, freckled face steaming molten-red.

"Y'know, just in case."

"Oh, no, no," M'gann insisted, shaking her head so hard her waves were flying. "We're not... It's not... We aren't..."

"Condoms?" Conner queried. "What are they?"

Black Canary put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "One of your friends will teach you."

"Really?" Wally snorted. "They taught you how to destroy Superman in that tube thing but not about contraception?"

Kaldur rested his elbow in his palm, trying to conceal a chuckle. "I think," he said, "that there are _videos_ to inform on their... purpose."

With a nod and (thankfully) no further questions, the box was placed aside as the team leader began to unwrap his gift.

"Are these... Are these what I think they are?" he whispered.

"Yes," Wally answered. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"When did you become such a great shopper, Baywatch?" Artemis asked suspiciously, having dabbed at any runaway tears with her sleeve. "Like, did you watch some kind of Rachel Ray thing or what?"

The others allowed her the dignity by not pointing out her damp eyelashes.

Wally responded with a shrug and raised his hands in modesty. "Just a natural," he replied.

Adjusting her fishnets, Black Canary addressed the group. "Batman says that despite the date, you're still on duty. Any crime and it's still your problem."

Kaldur nodded with his face serious and respectful, unlike Wally's dropped-jaw look.

She clapped her hands together. "So you guys are pretty pleased with your gifts?"

"We love them!" the girls cried in union, Artemis standing back to clear her throat.

"I mean, they're pretty good - for him," she added.

Wally took no notice, instead handing the last box to Black Canary as Robin looked on in yearning. Where was his?

The boy pursed his mouth as, once again, another smile broke out after pulling back the ribbon.

Robin mouthed the words with her as though they'd been practicing for days.

"Oh, how wonderful! I have to say, I'm impressed! Who knew? Wally - the queen of shopping."

The group started to move towards the door, leaving Robin in a state of mild confusion.

"Uh, Kid?" he smiled nervously. "You forgetting something?"

Wally's eyes lit up in realisation. His figure vanished and re-appeared with a bone wrapped in red ribbon.

"For Wolf," he explained.

Clenching his small jaw, Robin gripped Wally's collar on his way out.

"One day, you're gonna choke me doing that," he cringed, rubbing his throat.

"What about _me?_" he hissed.

Wally's nose twitched. "What are you talking about - I don't grab _your_ T-shirt!"

"I meant the presents," he growled. "What did you get for me?"

"Patience, my little bird," he laughed. "I'll give it to you before Christmas is over."

Patronized but not knowing what else to do, Robin followed his friend through the hallway.

"If you do want your present, however..."

Robin was presented with a sweater, encrusted with stiff sparkles in the shape of a reindeer. He tried to take in the eyesore, the way it glittered and reflected bright red, brown and green but it didn't quite click.

"To _wear?_" he cried.

Wally nodded with a snort. "What else would you do with it?"

Under his breath, Robin bitterly grumbled "Burn it."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing - hand the stupid thing here."

Running a hand through his ginger hair in amusement, the offender handed him the item like it was a rose. Robin tugged the itchy "fabric"—which felt more like permed hair—over his young skin, grimacing under the static-inducing wool.

"There," Wally smiled proudly. "Keep it on for the rest of the day, now."

Robin's eyes felt as if they might pop out of his mask. "I-in front of people?" he spluttered in disbelief.

"Well, _duh._"

A blush crawled up on his paled face as he imagined the reactions - Artemis' smirk, Conner's snort, Kaldur's chuckle...

...M'gann's camera.

"No," he said suddenly, pulling at the hem desperately, as if it were a jersey sewn from poison ivy.

Wally raised an amused brow. "If you don't," he warned slowly, "you don't get your present."

Robin froze. "I don't?"

His mind swam - a day of humiliation verses no whelming gift. What if it was no good? He decided the risk of losing something great was too much - the others had _loved _their gifts. Surely Wally had something great if he was going to make him wear this...

This...

_Monstrosity_ of clothing.

The bottom re-settled at his waist in spite of the begrudging feeling boiling away in Robin's throat.

"Awesome, man," Wally chuckled. "It suits you."

"Shut up, Ginger."

"You look adorable."

The sensible boy held back the comebacks as Artemis aggravatingly pinched his firm cheek. M'gann gasped and asked where she could buy five others – the rest of the team didn't seem as enthusiastic at her idea of them all having matches ones.

"Sorry, babe," Wally replied smugly, "but this is Rob's special jersey. He will love and treasure it for as long as he lives."

"Or as long as _you_ live," Robin thought bitterly as a freckled arm was slung around his neck, "because you're getting closer and closer to a good old-fashioned-"

"Blackmail?" Artemis snorted.

Wally pressed a finger to his grinning lips.

"You have not received your gift yet?" Kaldur asked in his smooth, annoyingly content voice.

Biting down on all the possible answers, which included expressing his urge to hit his "best friend" in the nuts, Robin faked an easy smile. "Would I be wearing this if I had?"

The day was just like that – another seventeen hours and forty-seven minutes of "Do you want your present?"

"Yes."

"Well then, put this on."

Robin felt that he may as well just give up.

Gifts had been swapped and given and taken and unwrapped by each of the team members. Though he had received four pretty-wrapped boxes, four cheery cards and untied four silky ribbons, Robin was still waiting.

"It's almost midnight," he growled.

Wally flicked the channel. "Huh," he sighed, "so it is."

Frustration kicking in his gut, the usually patient boy yanked out the cord.

"I was watching that!" his friend protested.

"Everyone else has gone to bed," he hissed. "We're way past the curfew and Christmas is almost over. I've spent all day wearing ridiculous holiday junk, stringing fairy lights around my body and bending over backwards for you. Are you going to give me the stupid present or not?"

"Depends," Wally said slowly. "Pulling the plug out was pretty mean."

"Be glad it wasn't your eyeball."

"Fine, you win."

Robin was stunned beyond words. "Wait..." he breathed, "what?"

Pushing himself up with one hand on either armrest, Wally stood before him. "You win," he repeated solemnly.

Cheers and victory cries erupted in Robin's head. "Great! Let's see it, then-"

"One more thing."

He knew it was too good to be true. "What?"

"Take off your glasses."

Those four words – dangerous, secret-threatening, horrible words – echoed in the young boy's head. Fear trickled into every nerve in his body like deathly fireworks.

"I want to see your eyes when you get it," Wally explained. Upon realising his best friend was shocked into being frozen, he sighed. "I've already seen you without them, dumby. I know who you are anyway."

There was a pause.

"Dick," Wally said calmly and quietly, "it's okay."

Fingers he knew were his own but felt like a stranger's removed the black legs from his ears, gripped the side of the frame, folded them in.

"Wow," Wally breathed, looking into the shade of blue he didn't even know could exist. "You want your present _that_ badly?"

"Yes."

He instructed carefully, calmly, "Close your eyes."

Suspicious clogged Dick's throat. "Wait, Wally," he stalled hastily, "What?"

"Trust me," the ginger-haired boy grinned. "You'll like it."

Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves pulsating danger-signals into his blood, Richard did as he was told.

Warmth that smelled like spearmint hung above his lip - not his own. Dick was more of a peppermint kind of guy. What was Wally's plan, anyway? To leave him waiting, maskless, his face bare with the secrets protecting Batman's identity? Palms sweaty in wake of what? A stupid _Christmas_ present? Why was he doing this? Such a load of trouble for such a stupid reason.

Dick heard nothing but the sound of breath being held.

He thought he imagined the first touch. The first brush against his face, then his mouth. Smooth, soft, gentle and full of curiosity. But then they were back again within moments - stronger and more pressing with the knowledge that _Dick wasn't pulling away._

It was the boy wonder's turn to hold the air inside his lungs that felt like they were made of concrete. Solid, tough, brittle concrete. However, he didn't argue against it. He didn't brave enough to move - in case he did something wrong, in case Wally stepped back, taking the butterflies and floaty feeling and magic with him.

Magic that enclosed his lower lip between them and caused Richard's brain to crumble.

Magic that nibbled.

Lips that Dick had previously known only to be crammed with M'gann's trial biscuits and over-salted pretzels now caressed his own. Breath that he had only ever felt on his neck while they hid behind trees in wait of command was being shared. Energy that he could put into training, fighting, protecting, was now trying to comprehend the zillion volts of electricity in his blood given via human touch. His mind filled with the wonder and excitement of that kiss he'd never known.

A squeak that couldn't decide whether or not it would venture to become a moan escaped, surprising him. Taking this as encouragement, Wally continued, biting and sucking the boy's delicate lip. Dick dared to open his mouth a little, allowing a tongue to run atop his front teeth. He was so transfixed in the feeling - revved and confused and alive and scared and zested and too freaked by his lack of thought to even remember to force in oxygen through his nose. His joints were made of air. His heart was an ever-lasting buzz, like bees in Summer.

After what only seemed like two seconds—but what Dick knew was actually exactly one minute on the dot—Wally's lips left his.

"No," Dick protested, voice barely audible despite the silence.

"Yes," Wally hushed. "Don't open your eyes."

Dick still tasted the kiss - peppermint and fruit cake. He still felt it in the vibration of static breathing on his lips.

A thud shocked him into opening his stiff-feeling eyelids in an instant.

A box.

A box with wrapping paper and a bow.

A present.

"But..."

But... the kiss. _That_ was his present - right? Did what he'd just experienced... really happen? It couldn't have been his imagination, but it couldn't have been real.

Could it?

Dick hastily lifted his glasses from the wooden table, shoving them on and checking nervously for any nosy stares.

"Wally?" he called.

Silence returned, telling him what he'd already known.

Alone.

Anxiously, he pulled the free end of the ribbon, which released each side of the box, dropping down to reveal the contents.

"Oh, Wally," Robin laughed quietly. "You shouldn't have."


End file.
